The cons and pros of fire and water
by dark raven0
Summary: Tahu and Gali never felt the need for humbleness toward each other. [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Special thanks to OlderFan for the idea for this fic. Without you, I would have never been able to write this, so thanks a bunch!**

Disclaimer: I do not own bionicle… yet… NOTE THE YET!! AHAHAHA…okay… um yeah…shutting up now…

Author's note: I have nothing to say here except for I can't write long stories, The Soldier is currently on hiatus due to lack of ideas and interest (sorry if you actually care about the story), and lastly, why has no one reviewed Denial? Unless of course I did a really bad job, then please tell me and I'll be quiet…onto the story!

* * *

"I can't believe him!" I fumed, oblivious to the attempts at soothing me by my brothers Pohatu and Lewa, as I climbed the steep steps in the early morning dusk to the kini-nui.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Gali," Pohatu replied in a soothing voice that was ruined when he added in an undertone, "then again, there's no proof that he didn't mean it either…." He trailed off into contemplative silence.

"Don't do this Gali! You could get hurt; we all know Tahu only has a certain amount of tolerance!" Lewa exclaimed in a nervous voice, looking thoroughly agitated by the events that were taking place.

I knew what was worrying them, in battle, which would win? Fire or water? The more "fragile" water toa, or the muscular fire toa? Intelligence against brute force? Woman against man? I understood their concerns, for in their eyes, in the equation of an intelligent water toa battling a powerful fire toa the only "logical" solution to that problem would be that the water toa loses, badly. I also knew that they were equally concerned for both my health as much as my sanity. However, today was the day that I would show; intelligence always wins against brute force. There was no way I would back down now, no matter what anyone said.

* * *

Please review if you wish for me to continue this fic. 


	2. flashback

** Disclaimer:** Do you really think that if I owned bionicle that I would have it branch into other teams? Sadly enough, the answer is no, I like the Toa Nuva way to much. So obviously, I don't own any part of bionicle.

P.S. There is a quote in this chapter that comes from the fourth bionicle chronicle entitled Tales of the Masks, just thought it might be a good idea to state that for copyright reasons.

Here is the second chapter , I was going to make you all wait till Wednesday for it, but then you all changed my mind with your wonderful reviews. Onto the story.

* * *

I was talking, or rather listening to, Pohatu give a heated, one-sided argument about the pros and cons of each koro's team, and who was obviously the best team, to a bored and indifferent Kopaka.

"The onu-koro team is great if you look at their endurance, but they tend to be awfully slow, don't you think?"

"…"

"The ga-koro team, no offense to you water sister, favors speed over all other abilities, but they tire quickly with no endurance whatsoever!" he shook his head sadly as if this was one of the worst crimes ever committed in the history of strategies.

"…" was Kopaka's 'lively' reply.

I tuned out of the conversation, wondering how long exactly it would take for Pohatu's enthusiasm of Kolhi to realize that Kopaka really had no interest whatsoever in this conversation.

Kopaka was probably interested more in retaliating against Tahu for some misdeed or humiliation that had occurred earlier. It was painfully obvious that he was itching to go hurt Tahu, as Kopaka was throwing shifty glances at Tahu now and then along side with some murderous glares thrown into the mix.

Idly wondering, and seriously considering if I should suggest to Tahu to run far, far, far away for his life at this moment or if he just wouldn't listen to me and pick a fight with Kopaka, I heard something that made my stomach clench painfully as it churned, and the rest of me freeze in place.

"We all know the strength of the element in question always relies on the wielder. For instance, water is clearly outmatched in this equation. Gali is not relatively strong at all. She specializes more in intelligence and acrobatics than strength, and when she calls to water to aid her in combat, the force of her element is lulled with, well, her absence of strength." Tahu was calmly explaining this to Lewa, as if this was common sense to anyone to say that I was a weakling. I have to admit though, I am not very strong, that area is more Onua and Pohatu's field of specialty, but I could hold my own in battle, so to suggest that I was a liability to the team was the stupidest thing I had ever heard.

"Would you like to say that again Tahu?" I asked loudly enough for Tahu to hear me, with more than a mere trace of coolness behind my words.

There was a considerable silence as the atmosphere tensed. Lewa was looking uncomfortable to be so near the idiot the who had insulted water and myself, as if my own rage at Tahu might also transfer to him, and quickly shifted away from the perpetrator of my anger. Onua who had been watching the rest of us mingle and chat in a content manner as he relaxingly leaned against a wall, tensed and came forward, glancing between us, calculating the situation to see if he was needed to step in. Pohatu who had ceased talking, was now edgily glancing between Tahu and I, as if watching a fast-paced and tense kolhi match. Kopaka's face however, held no change, as he was being Kopaka, and Kopaka doesn't show emotion.

"Well?" I asked in as level a voice as I could manage, all the while glaring at Tahu, as if to challenge him to say one more thing that contradicted me.

He however, to my immense satisfaction, looked a tad uneasy. "Gali…" he began, "I really didn't mean it that way, I just meant that-"

"That you don't think of water or myself as an equal." I cut him off, finishing for him, severely ticked off with him now.

"Well, if you really want to know what I think, yeah, I don't think water will ever be as fierce, strong, or forceful as the elements fire, air, earth, stone, or ice." He growled at me, firing up at once (a/n: no pun intended) at once, "Water." he spat, as if it were a curse; "it soothes, and calms, and lulls the spirit to sleep. You cannot understand what true power demands."

In response to this bold and insulting statement, Pohatu and Onua frowned, Lewa looked disapprovingly at Tahu, and Kopaka, was still being, well, Kopaka (a/n: must I say more?)

"Remember when I offered to show you the true power of water?!" I hissed at him venomously, my temper more than matching his now (and that was saying something.)

"No, I don't remember, but how exactly are you going to show me this 'true power of water'? Are you going to make it rain on me?" he asked scathingly, with an arrogant smile on his face to perfectly match his tone.

"Oh no, I can do much more than that, so much more. Some of the things I have the ability to do would blow away your pathetic little mind!" I was practically screaming at him now, that arrogant bastard!

I took no notice of anything else in the vicinity, focusing only on pouring my anger out at Tahu. I didn't even notice Onua's grim expression as he advanced to break up the argument, nor his signal to an impassive Kopaka, a worried Pohatu, and an incredulous Lewa, as obvious as it was.

"Then prove it!" he roared at me, his magma swords glowing dangerously in his anger, "Prove to me that you're something other than a pathetic girl and liability to this team!" As he snarled this insult at me, a smirk rearranged his features into the sinfully mocking smile that I knew so well. He continued on, pleased at my outraged expression, "Meet me at 5AM tomorrow at the kini-nui, and prove you're actually worth something, other than a hindrance of course."

With those searing parting words, he was gone, leaving me to angry to do anything of than shake with rage, and leaving the others in varying states of disgust at his behavior.

* * *

R&R please, you might just guilt me into posting the next chapter earlier than planned if you actually still like the story after this chapter. 


	3. the fight

Sorry for the lack of updates --; I was up to my neck in midterms and couldn't reach the computer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bionicle…

* * *

As the early morning stars winked down on me, the cool early morning breeze driftng by lazily, and I continued my climb up the steep hill with Lewa and Pohatu trying to futilely delay me, I visualized every move in me head that was required to make Tahu regret that he had said anything, so preoccupied was I by this that I almost didn't notice that I had arrived at my destination. 

I just barely noticed the rest of the toa standing aside, looking on with grim acceptance as I glared across at him through the wide empty space that spanned between us. That arrogant annoying, egotistic fire toa!

"Let us begin." Tahu merely stated, with an infuriatingly mocking smirk on his face that suggested that he was confident of his victory.

"Your move Gali, after all, ladies first."

I shot forward, throwing a well aimed kick at his torso. He parried, and I was pleased to see a look of surprise cross his face before he recovered and thrust his magma swords at me. I blocked the swords, but not with considerable effort. Taking advantage of my preoccupation, he used his free hand to ignite a few glowing balls of fire. This was not good news. As the hilt of his sword came crashing into my middle, as I flew backwards and hit a stone pillar, as the fire flew to greet me, as it impacted into my chest; its flame burning me with fury, I was suddenly aware of voices.

"Tahu this is completely out of line!"

"What do you think you were doing?!"

These comments awakened me just enough to summon water to quench the flames that were biting at me. Standing up and ready to kill Tahu, I felt a steady hand fall on my shoulder.

"Stop Gali."

Headlessly, I didn't listen the slightest as I started forward, only to feel a stunning hit to my neck, see the ground tilt upwards to greet me, feel a pair of strong arms catch me as I fell, and then, as I drifted into murky darkness, I knew no more.

* * *

So sorry about the short chapter, but my shoulder is trying to commit murder on the rest of me, so, no more typing. 

I've been getting comments that Tahu is a bit OOC…yeah I see that, and I see that in a lot of other stories where Tahu gets a bad rap, but guess what!!! He won't always be like this here. Sorry for the OOC Tahu though…

R&R please!


	4. a conversation

Disclaimer: hehe I don't own IT…I think…of course I have been wrong before…but in the interest of keeping this short, I don't own it! (cue dramatic pose)

Second to last chapter of the story (sighs of relief are heard) I heard that!!! Anyways, I should have it up soon…

* * *

I awoke to light shining through my window, blinding me even through my closed lids. I groaned and made to sit up but something held me down.

"Ah you're finally awake." Came a voice from next to me, faintly amused, yet holding an undercurrent of reservation at the same time.

"Hello Turaga Nokama, to what do I owe this visit?" I asked turning to face my turaga.

"I would like to know exactly what you were thinking, to challenge your brother like that, Gali." Her voice gained a clipped and sadly disapproving tone to it, "What made you think that there was any justification to your actions?" Turaga Nokama's voice was now worried, and anxious.

"Turaga…." I began, trying to find the words to explain the situation, yet only grasping at straws. "It was just that well, we argued, and things…got out of hand." I finished and bit my lip, knowing how lame the excuse sounded and avoiding her eyes.

"And yet I thought you would have more than enough patience to control your temper. This is no different circumstance than normal." Her voice was a dead calm storm; I wished desperately that she would yell at me, it would be better than this.

"He seriously insulted me! Do you believe that I would just take that lying down?" I cried, pleading for her understanding.

There was a long uncomfortable pause before Turaga Nokama answered softly in little more than a whisper. "Sometimes Gali, we must ignore what others may think and play fool. Sometimes a little understanding can go a long way…and sometimes, we must take those insults from close friends and accept them, knowing it was only the heat of the moment that caused those words. Accept them for the greater good of relationships, Gali." Nokama smiled absently, lost in thought. For a while, no sound was heard inside the hut other than the gently swish of the tides. Then Nokama resurfaced gathering her thoughts and adding, "Even more so, sometimes you must humble yourself for the other person, no matter how wronged you feel."

I stared out the window for a while before managing to choke out a sentence through gritted teeth. "So, you are suggesting that I go and apologize to Tahu." My insides shriveled at the thought of asking for forgiveness, not giving it. I grimaced and readied myself for the inevitable. "I should get going then."

"NO!"

"But you just said-"

"Of course you should apologize, do you really think Tahu will?! I simply meant that you are slightly immobile for a small amount being," Nokama exasperatedly gestured to my burnt ribs, which, to my surprise, were bandaged impeccably. "And that you should hold on for a bit." She continued, frowning at the bandages. "Besides, you won't have to go far, Tahu's here, feeling quite guilty, as far as I can gather." Nokama chuckled darkly, growing serious once again. "Pohatu and Kopaka brought you back this morning, but I would like an explanation of what transpired, after of course, this inevitable confrontation with Tahu, which better not include any fighting! Once the current business is completed, please do embark on your long winded tale, I wish to know of it." Having said her bit, Turaga Nokama began to venture out of the hut.

"Thank you." I called softly after her. I sat up slowly, yet even so, pain still rippled through my torso, taking my breath away. Excruciatingly slowly, I managed to get through the door and slide into the water, feeling the healing factor of my element take effect, healing the burns, and lulling the pain to sleep. I set out for a slow swim around the village, hoping not to spot my query, yet going against hope with the wish to get this quickly over with.

Finally, I spotted him.

He was sitting, facing the opposite direction with his legs hanging over the side of a peer, obviously deep in thought.

"Hello Tahu." I quietly greeted him meekly, waiting for a rebuff or arrogant comment.

* * *

GAH!! So OC…it burns :( (and a cliffhanger!)

Um…despite my writing, could you please review?

PS. please excuse my hyper-weirdness...I don't know what happened, but now I'm hyper...as I was saying, REVIEW!!!


	5. Scales

Disclaimer: for the last time (literally, here at least) I don't own bionicle!

So…yeah…last chapter…here it is :)

* * *

"_Hello Tahu." I quietly greeted him meekly, waiting for rebuff._

Yet, no rebuff came.

"I am…" Tahu looked as though he was choking, "Sorry…I never meant to take it that far, and now that-"

I shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"You know how you said water was the weaker element," I took a deep breath.

I saw his head nod dolefully, "I-"

I cut him off again. "I figure you were," I turned my head away, 'Do it for the sake of the team.' My mind told me as I forced the words off my tongue. "Right. Water is one of the weaker ele-"

The rest of my sentence froze and died into nothing. For one of the most shocking reasons. A reason that had never in my memory, taken place.

This reason?

Tahu, Toa Nuva of Fire, guardian of the flame, pigheaded, arrogant, loyal, hotheaded Tahu was…hugging me.

I sat frozen in shock as he quietly spoke, remorse woven into the words, "I figure both fire and water have cons and pros. I also figure that I can be a little, annoying at times."

I snorted, "A little?"

Tahu sniffed indignantly, "At least I'm apologizing!" I nodded, allowing this. "But as I was saying, I also reason that fire and water have enough pros and cons to last a lifetime, and that we shouldn't waste time on them. Water and fire are equal in my eyes. Although I doubt that fire is on the same level as water in your eyes." Tahu released me, and for the first time in the duration of this conversation, looked me straight in the eyes. "And I accept that. After all, I deserve to be looked down on by you after all I've done."

I stared at Tahu in shock. Never before in my lifetime had I ever heard of this mighty toa of fire apologizing this straightforwardly. NEVER. And as I numbly watched him slowly get up and begin to walk away, I found my voice.

"Tahu." I sighed, lowering my eyes and glancing the water. "There is absolutely no reason as to why I should look down on you at all," I raised my eyes to his still form, and stood, taking a few silent steps forwards. "Sure you can be a little, annoying, as you so adequately put it. But," I breathed out and continued forwards, "As you said, fire and water each have their cons and pros, and I don't see the logic as to why I should look down on you at all."

I closed the remaining gap of space that separated us, and placed my arms around him in a hug. "We're equals." I breathed as I felt him relax and chuckle lowly, turning around to return my hug.

* * *

YES!! I finished! But…it was so OC!! GAH!! Either way, hope you enjoyed reading :)

Special thanks to these people for reviewing!:

_FightingFox_

_Saya Moonshadow_

_OlderFan_

_Unlucky Seven_

_Arya Toa Metru of Elements_

_Akatsuki Will_

_Sir Loin The First_

_Feline Freak _

_shadow dragon04_

_kaibasgirlx_

_V.V _

Thanks everyone!


End file.
